remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology Overview
Technology Overview As one can guess, there are many races in this system, and with that they all have their own technologies and understandings of said technologies, not all of it is shared, but what is shared is explained by a certain guild. Each race's technology also has their own aesthetic, style, and theme to it. This page is not all encompassing but will detail a few noteworthy technologies. Human Technologies Humans have learned to use tools and technology since their first day with sentience and intelligence, from the wheel, to the hadron collider, to Solar System travel. It is assumed that if a human is given the ability to reverse engineer anything they are given, they will be able to replicate it to certain extents. This ability of course has lead them to race amongst themselves to get to a point before the others, but ultimately nearly became their downfall and even almost forced their entire species into extinction. Examples Of Human Technology: *Laser Weapon Technology *The DataNET *Alternative Renewable Recyclable Fuel Sources (IE Reproducing Fuel Sources) *Hover Cars, Tanks, and Bikes *Credit Chip System Which Now Governs Most Payment In The System *Splicing Technology Difficulty Of Using Human Technology: Relatively Basic Compared to most race technologies, Human technology is seen as simple, almost basic, it's easy to learn, use, and understand, it is also seen as the third if not second easiest technology to learn and use. Drevii Technologies The Drevii as one might know have their own form of technology based around Magika, they tend not to use other forms of technology if they can help it, but it is technology impossible for them to survive on their planet 'without' some technological aid. The Drevii Technology as we've come to know it, is referred to as 'Magika Tek'. It uses Magika crystals as a fuel source, and uses the Magika within the stone to either enhance or bend the ability in a way that it was intended. To give an example of how this works, say one used a fireball magika stone and added to a magikatek device, if it were a sword it might ignite the blade, if it were a tool, it might become a blow torch. or if it's put into an engine, it may act like a booster. Examples Of Drevii Technology *Magika Heat Torch *Heat Blades *Anti-Gravity-Technology *Magika Stone Identity Kits *Imperial Magika Cannon Difficulty Of Using Drevii Technology: Moderate Using Magika as it were is complicated as it is, when it's combined with technology it's less difficult, but comes with more complexities than most desire. Truly the best to use this form of technology are the Drevii themselves as they have a better understanding of technology. Controversially the Verga'an are unable to even use this technology. Cybernetic Technologies It should go without much saying that the cybernetics have advanced long past their own creation, even to the point of fabricating their own God in a sense, but it goes beyond what one anticipated. Cybernetics were the inspiration of many advancements in other race technology, but they are also the creators of many implants and prosthetics one has come to know about, making them a staple in many settlements and colonies. One would question what their intent was, but ever since the peace treaty and a formal agreement with each race, they have agreed to aid in the over all production of prosthetics and implants among other forms of technology amongst the races. Examples Of Cybernetics Technology *Nano-Hives *Bio-Droids *Ability Enhancing Micro Chips *Ability Enhancing Prosthetics *The Mechanical Moon Difficulty Of Using Cybernetics Technology: Possible Rejections Cybernetic To Organic technology is still a field which is unknown to many of the races, and so far only Shivan, Anshiri, and Verga'an have had the lowest rate of rejection value in integrating it into their bodies. Needless to say that it's not impossible to use Cybernetic implants and prosthetics, but it's very difficult to adapt to them. Mytharii Technologies Mytharii have a rather basic form of technology, not unlike the human technology, yet it's been noted that it works in a rather complicated manner. Rather it works on a system so absurd that it doesn't seem logically possible, BUT somehow it is indeed possible to us it, and supposedly everyone 'can' use it. Their technology runs off something in the bodies of everyone, one might refer to it as 'Ki' but from a science point of view that makes little to no logic, and was later discovered to be more based on ones over all health and over all energy output, a living generator based technology one could say. Their technology resembles textures one may find in nature, such as rock or tree looking ships. Examples Of Mytharii Technology *Jet-Boots *Wire-Movement-Suit *Pulse Technology *MagiTEK *Temporary Personal Shields *Temporary Area Shields Difficulty Of Using Mytharii Technology: Easy Although the science itself makes little sense, it's actually quite easy to use, even Verga'an are able to use this, which is a surprising feat when it comes to this form of science, oddly enough it's only difficult to use in practice. Anshiri Technologies Anshiri are the current pioneers of technology, and are the ones that even introduced understandable technology to the other races, this of course was not everything, they are the leads in 'bio-mechanical technology'. It's true that Shivan and Verga'an likely knew about this form of technology but it's the Anshiri that perfected it to such a degree as to modify their own existence. It is also in that respect some of the hardest forms of technology to work with, and only very skilled professionals or Anshiri scientist are able to replicate. Examples Of Anshiri Technology *Anshiri Environment Suit *Synthetic Organs *Bio-Mechanical Implant Upgrades *Bio-System Power Stations *Organic/Mechanic Transmutation Consoles Difficulty Of Using Anshiri Technology: Very Difficult As mentioned it tends to take a professional to even 'understand' how any of this works, much less use them, but those who have managed to do so claim it's like riding a bike, of course most of these people are scientists with multiple degrees in technology. Verga'an Technologies It has been a very difficult effort to even come close to understanding this technology, and only handfuls of geniuses have even had the luxury of coming close to what they have much less understanding it. They also don't enjoy sharing their technology so it's impossible to say if any of their technology is even out there or shared. Matter of factly the only known technologies any scientists can simply 'find' without issue, is DNA based weaponry, weapons that only activate through the DNA of it's registered owner. Examples Of Verga'an Technologies *DNA Recognition System *Arbalest Bolter *Particle Wave Cannon *Omni-Shield *'Thor's Warship' Model 3315 Difficulty Of Using Verga'an Technologies: Near Impossible Verga'an are very unwilling to share their technology as they fear it will be abused, but what technology they have shared or have not enforced keeping secret has been proven to be very difficult to understand, so much so it requires certain scientists to help even understand reverse engineering the technology. Topping this off the technology was designed for dwarves so the weapons tend to be heavier, bigger, and hit much harder than most are even able to hold. Shivan Technologies Once the leaders of many sciences, and still lead competitors of medical science, the Shivan are likely the reason a good chunk of the solar system even 'have' technology, or the ability to understand technology. They are most notably known for helping make splicers, many of the cybernetics known as 'Nano-Hives', and in most colony hospitals the reason 'healing chambers' are a thing. It is not as common as it use to be to see a Shivan scientist working on advancing their technology, but it's fairly common to see the sane ones work at hospitals or other science labs and colleges. Example Of Shivan Technologies *Healing Chambers *Personal Doctor Serum *Nano-Hive Sub Race *Tera-forming Revitalizer *Shivan Reviving Technology Difficulty Of Using Shivan Technology: Simple-Extreme It should be noted most of what use to be Shivan technology is nothing but red rusted fossils of Mars terrain, so most of their old technologies is lost to the world, but thanks to Anshiri assistance and human reverse engineering some of their revitalized medical equipment has improved over all hospital technology to great lengths. Category:Technology